


【冬叉】低温烫伤

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 成人礼，刀子预警一个破碎的叉渴望被拯救却无法被拯救的故事*低温烫伤是指虽然基础温度不高，皮肤长时间接触高于体温的低热物体而造成的烫伤。





	【冬叉】低温烫伤

Rumlow从医院逃出来已经有半年了，他待在只有冬兵和他两个人知道的安全屋中，像是在期待着什么，却同时焦虑着。那天他像平常一样百无聊赖的打开电视，里面播放着老旧的纪录片，一头短发的Barnes中士搂着美国队长，笑容温暖。Rumlow像是被烫到了一般将手中的酒瓶甩了出去，直直的飞向电视，那老旧的机器在接触到酒精的瞬间散发出烧焦的气味，屏幕闪了几下，终于灭了，而Rumlow也像是沉海的尸体一般瘫在沙发上，一动不动。

在过了大概一个世纪那么久，沙发上的尸体终于缓缓地挪动着坐了起来，Rumlow缩在沙发里抽了根烟，然后去洗澡了，看着镜中自己满身烧伤的丑陋疤痕，被热水冲刷过后那些伤疤像是活过来了一般开始发红，有些还痉挛着，跳动着，狰狞可怖，隐隐作痛。Rumlow忽然一拳砸碎了镜子，他不想再被烫伤一次了。

又漫无目的的过了小半个月，本来Rumlow只是和往常一样的买些食物，在他走进巷子里的一瞬间就发现自己被跟踪了，他从腰间掏出枪猛的转过身，然后他看见了Barnes，他亮的刺眼，烫的Rumlow眯起了眼睛。他们彼此都没有说话，Rumlow举着枪对着Barnes，建筑物的影子像是分界线一般，将Rumlow紧紧包裹在黑暗之中，而Barnes的那一侧则一片光明。Barnes向前迈了一步，子弹射在他的脚边作为警告，阻止他继续前进，可他丝毫没有停下的打算，Rumlow也不再攻击，转身就跑。Barnes腰间的信号器忽然嗡嗡震了两下，那是美国队长出现在附近的警报，他忽然顿住了，再一抬头时，Rumlow早已跑得没影了。

Rumlow爆发出了四十几年来最快的速度，如果当初三曲翼倒塌时他也能跑得这么快也许就不会毁容了，想到这里他干笑了两声，又引得肺部一阵疼痛，他自从逃出医院后烟酒不离身，每当疼的难忍时他就去楼下亚洲人那里拿一大堆止疼药，现在过量药剂的后遗症又来折磨他这具超负荷的身体了。

真是可笑，Rumlow靠在电线杆旁大口喘息着，手中还拎着一袋子食物，他一眼就瞄到了那盒超市送的牛奶，顺手扔给了一旁的野狗，那条狗他见过几次，从来不叫，打起架来倒是凶猛，一身不知道什么颜色的毛发沾满了泥土与灰尘，让他看起来像是条黑狗，也许是踩进了水坑中，左前掌倒是相对干净一些，Rumlow盯着那条腿看了一会儿，他发现他是条白狗。野狗极其聪明，几下子就咬开了盒子，欢快的舔起了牛奶。Rumlow没有看它喝完就走了，他不会养狗的，即使它和从前那条很像也不是一样的，死掉了就是死掉了，反派可没有可以随意复活的主角光环。

回家路上他花光了口袋里的最后一分钱，没有买止疼药，取而代之的是一整瓶威士忌，仅一杯就可以让他忘记所有烦恼，然而这次见鬼的是整瓶喝光睡死之后，梦中的他仍清晰地记着Barnes的眼神。

Rumlow在一阵恶心中醒来，烧伤部分的肌肉又开始痉挛起来，在干呕了半天却什么都没吐出来后他才想起自己已经有快两天没吃东西了，去他妈的，谁又在乎呢。再次喝光酒瓶里的一口酒，他摇晃着从地上爬了起来，去厕所洗了把脸，那种空虚感仍在腐蚀着他，他要再去搞些酒。破碎的镜子中映射出Rumlow的模样，半张脸像是融化的蜡像，双眼布满血丝，眼眶乌青，只有酒精能让他安心。

Rumlow再次回来时已经是深夜了，他抢了一个醉鬼的钱包，买了点酒回来后就着之前买的干硬的面包喝光了，之后又是噩梦与疼痛交织的睡眠。他不知睡了多久，醒来时头疼的快要爆炸，Barnes就站在他身边，“你闻起来就像是一堆垃圾。”Rumlow没回话，在一地的酒瓶与垃圾中翻翻找找，摸出了一盒烟，宿醉的头晕无力让他按了两下才打着火。

“你还呆在这里，你在等我。”

“你他妈放屁。”

在烟马上就要熄灭时，Rumlow把烟头戳在Barnes手背上，血肉的那只，Barnes没有动，也没有出声，血清总是能带走所有的疼痛与伤疤，但记忆却无法被剥离。空气中飘散着一股焦糊的味道，烟彻底熄灭了，Rumlow烦躁的将烟头扔在地上，啐了一口吐沫，Barnes一把将他掀翻，掐住他的脖子，并在Rumlow之前抢到了枪，对着他的额头。

“你看着这条胳膊，我跟你是一样的。”那条金属臂上溅有早已风干变色的血液，有着硝烟留下的黑色印记，甚至它所连接着的手掌中还握着杀人的武器。

“操你的。”Rumlow骂了一句，用力砸向Barnes的脸，他也没有躲，硬生生的承受了这看似来势汹汹实则颤抖无力的一拳。手背上被镜子碎片划坏的伤口还尚未愈合，Barnes握住那只手，虔诚的亲吻着上面的疤痕。Rumlow一把扯住Barnes的头发，恶狠狠地吻住对方的嘴唇，他们相互撕咬，相互拉扯，像涸泽之鱼渴水一般绝望，像野兽争夺地盘一样惨烈，直到在彼此口中尝到鲜血的味道为止。Rumlow想到：既然他已经是一身的烧伤，那么再多一点又能怎样呢？

 

 

彩蛋：

Barnes买了几个李子准备回家，算一算Rumlow那个混蛋出任务今天该回来了，这几天他总是莫名的焦虑，但好在他抓住了Rumlow，等他回来后他们就离开这里，远离这一切，在他转身时路边摊放着的一摞报纸闯入了他的视线，他鬼使神差的走了过去，几行大写加粗的Ragos和爆炸印在纸上，除此以外他什么也没看进去，摊主对这个带着手套的奇怪男人多瞧了几眼，他也不去理会对方怀疑的神色以及看向通缉令的动作。回去的路上信号器一直嗡嗡的响着，频率越来越高，他用左手一把捏烂了那个机器，沉默的走回了安全屋，毫不意外地在推开门时看见Steve。“Bucky。”Steve叫了他一声，他点点头，拿起包头也不回地和美国队长离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 很惭愧依然没写出想表达的东西，只能解释给读者看
> 
> 低温烫伤指的是身为反派混蛋的叉长期接触barnes这样的正面人物所造成的烫伤。  
> 结尾时叉说的本来就是一身烧伤，再多一点又怎样有双层含义，既指被barnes烫伤又指搞个爆炸（当然身为混乱邪恶的作者当然设定是爆炸占的比例更大


End file.
